Mind Games
by smalld1171
Summary: A spirit gets into Dean's noggin and messes with him.  The usual kinda stuff from me.  As always, I hope any who read with enjoy.  Thanks. *Final Chapter Up!*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know, I just couldn't go a weekend without writing a little something new. If you think it is worth continuing, please let me know cuz I am not sure yet. :) Thanks for having a look and of course, I do not own anything related to SPN... :(**

* * *

"Put the gun down Dean."

_Don't. That thing isn't Sam._

"No. You're not Sam. You're trying to trick me. Sam would never try to trick me. What did you do with him? Where is my brother! Where is he!"

_You know where he is Dean. He is dead. Murdered by the imposter standing right in front of you. Don't listen to it. It wants to murder you too._

"I'm right in front of you. It's me Dean. It's me. Look into my eyes bro, you can tell right? It's me. I'm Sam."

_No, it is trying to trick you. It killed Sam and has taken his form to lure you in. Don't trust it Dean. Your brother is dead._

"Bastard! You killed him! And now you are walking around in his skin!"

"No Dean. Listen to me, I am your brother. Please, put the gun down before someone gets hurt."

_Don't listen to it. You saw it kill him remember? You saw your brother die._

"But...but...I saw..."

"Whatever you saw Dean, it wasn't real. I am still alive and kicking. But your grip on the gun is getting a little shaky, you really need to stop pointing it at me man, you are making me a little nervous."

_No, it was real. You saw him on the ground, his blood pouring out of him, his lifeless eyes. Don't let it trick you Dean._

"I saw...Sammy...dead. Laying in a pool of his own blood. I... I couldn't save him. I...was too late. So don't you DARE try and convince me it wasn't real! It sure as hell felt real!"

"Woah, okay. Look, do you remember the hunt earlier today? That spirit? It's gotten into your head Dean. You are not thinking straight. Do you remember?"

_Don't let it distract you Dean. It wants to confuse you so you let your guard down. Just kill it already._

"Just hear me out. You do not want to shoot before you are absolutely sure, right? In case I really am Sam?"

_Dean. It is playing on your weakness for Sam._

"Just shut the hell up! I can't think! Get out of my head damn it!"

"Dean? Who are you talking to?"

"Better start talking, and make it good, I have one hell of an itchy trigger finger."

* * *

**TBC or not TBC... let me know... thanks for stopping by! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all and thanks for the lovely reviews, they are a definite motivator for more chapters. I hope you will enjoy. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

_"What? What are you doing? Why? Your brother is dead. Just kill it, before it kills you."_

"If Sammy is really dead, then so am I. I... I have to know for sure."

"You are kinda freaking me out bro. Who do you keep talking to? What do you hear? What is it saying to you?"

"Okay. So. Sam. Did we kill it?"

"Uh, no, that's why you're so confused, why you are hearing things. We can't find the bones. At least, not yet. It attacked us. Do you remember?"

_No. It attacked Sam. And killed him. Right in front of you. You couldn't stop it. Sam is dead, and that thing killed him._

"Dean? See this cut on my head? It did this to me when it threw me across the room."

_Ah, this one is smooth. Tricky. Complete with props. You can't trust it. It can change its appearance._

"Just shut up for a minute."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I remember Sam flying and hitting his head. But...can't...don't remember after that."

_Of course you don't. You only remember the anguish and pain of losing your brother. Focus on that Dean. Only that. The pain. The agony. You don't remember anything else. Just heartache and loss. You feel it. Right now._

"Sam! Sammy! Oh God! Please! Don't be dead. I'm...sorry. Please, don't die. Sammy, please. Don't leave me!"

"I'm here! DEAN! Look at me! Keep your eyes on me!"

"Sammy? No, it can't be, you're..."

"Listen. When I came to it had you pinned up against the wall."

_Lies. Lies. Nothing but lies. You got your brother killed Dean. Stop pretending and just face the facts. He's dead and you can't bring him back._

"It was saying something to you. I couldn't make it out."

_Don't listen. You need to kill it Dean. Then you can grieve. Then you can move on. _

"I screamed at it, it turned and I pumped it full of salt."

_You're weak._

"You fell to the ground, gripped your head, called out to me and then passed out."

_Pathetic. You can't even kill the thing that took your brother away from you. What kind of protector are you? A shitty one. It's just like the demon all over again. It took away your mother. Took away your father. Took away Sam. But this time you can't save him, he is truly gone. _

"We came back here and when you woke up the first thing you did was grab the gun. And here we are."

_That's right. Concentrate of what a failure you are. You know it's true. You're gutless. Spineless. Worthless. You always got your brother into trouble and this is your punishment. _

"Dean?"

_You know that it isn't Sam in front of you. You want it to be him but you know the truth. You know he is dead. And you know he was the only thing keeping you here. _

"Dean!"

_So, maybe you should just off yourself instead. Yeah, that seems more fitting. And, even if this was Sam you know he hates you Dean. And with good reason. For everything you have done. Time to die Dean. Time to die._

"Yeah. You're right. It's time."

"Time for what?"

"To end it. My pathetic, meaningless, worthless, screwed up existence on this planet. Sam, wherever you are..."

"I'm right in front of you Dean! C'mon man, snap out of it!"

_That's right Dean. That isn't Sam. But, since you can't even bring yourself to shoot this facsimile of him, you know what you have to do. _

"Wherever you are, please, I am so, so sorry for everything. All I ever wanted was to protect you, to keep you out of harm's way. Huh, couldn't even do that right. One job is all I had and I messed it up. Like everything else. Sorry Sammy."

_Good Dean. Good. You've got the gun so just use it. Put yourself out of your misery._

"Dean, what are you... NO! STOP! DEAN!"

* * *

**TBC... Thanks again for stopping by!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I can't thank you enough for taking a moment to read this and for all the reviews, I appreciate it very, very much! Enjoy and thanks again!**

**P.S. If any of you out there have been following my 'The Nightmare That Wasn't' story this chapter may look familiar. I ended up posting it to the wrong story and couldn't get it fixed until now. So, I feel a bit silly but hey, strange things happen sometimes... :)**

* * *

_Do it. You know that you can not survive without Sam. Now that he is gone you're usefulness is at an end. You failed in your one job. The job you promised your father you would uphold. To protect Sammy. You failed. And there is no other reason for you to exist._

"Sam. Dad. I'm sorry."

"DEAN!"

"NO! LET ME GO! I'm...I'm...there is no reason for me to stick around. Please, just let me do it."

"DEAN! You need to stop this. Right the hell now! I am not going to sit here and watch you blow your damn head off!"

_Awww, isn't that sweet. _

_You are such a screw up. Even with a loaded gun you can't even work up the courage to get rid of yourself._

_You know it. So did your brother. So did your father. So did your mother. You. Are. A. Loser._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Listen Dean! If I was dead then how did I stop you? If I wanted to kill you then I would have done it. I am the one holding the gun now, right? So, for the last time. I AM YOUR BROTHER!"

_Look Dean, it's the calvary. Coming to your rescue again. Always having to clean up after your messes huh? Kinda tells you something about yourself, doesn't it?_

"S'my?"

_Well, I guess you are a harder nut to crack than I thought. But, that's okay, not to worry. I am more than up to the challenge. And you will still die. One way or the other, you will die._

"Yeah Dean, it's me. You back?"

_Did you hear the way he said that? He sounded, what's the word for it, or yeah...disappointed. He was really hoping that you would pull that trigger. That you would be gone. Finally. Then he could be free of you and the poison that your very touch brings._

"DEAN! Talk to me! What is going on?"

"UGH! Make it stop! This creep is crawling around in my head. We...we gotta burn this bastard. And fast. He is really, really convincing."

_Because I know the truth. Your brother hates you Dean. With every fibre of his body and soul. He hates you._

"NO!"

_He hates that you dragged him from his perfect life back into your shitty one. He hates everything about you. He can't even stand to look at you. He hates you._

"NO! S'my, please. Make it stop."

_But he can't. Or, maybe it's that he doesn't want to. At least not yet. Maybe it's your turn to suffer. Yeah, he could probably help you but he is stalling. Because he wants more than anything else for you to feel pain._

"I will Dean. I will. It will stop. But you gotta fight it man. Don't listen to it. You and I are in this together and I am not going to lose you. We will flambe this bastard and get that hard head of yours back to its normal self. Okay? Deal?"

_Dean? You see what he did there right? You can read between the lines right? He just wanted to remind you. Of the deal your father made. For you. What a waste. A perfectly good man left to rot in the fires of Hell. For all eternity. Because of you. All because of you. _

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!"

_Boy, you really screwed the old man over didn't you? You are good. He didn't see that one coming now did he? And Sam? Well, he was just getting to know your father again. And then he died. No, that's not it. You killed him! So, how do you think your precious Sammy feels about that?_

"SAM! I'm going crazy here. We gotta...gotta move...gotta kill it."

"Okay Dean, c'mon bro, I've got you. We'll fix it."

_No you won't. You'll die long before you find me. It's only just begun._

_

* * *

_

**TBC... Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there and thanks for coming back! I hope that you will find this chapter entertaining. Thank you for stopping by and having a read. And thanks to those of you out there who are taking the time to send along your thoughts. I appreciate your feedback very, very much. So...on with the story... :)**

* * *

"So what do we know about this piece of shit spirit Sam?"

_Not very nice Dean. I'm hurt. But you will see. You will suffer. You will feel the same pain that I did._

"Well, not much. I was gonna do some more research but I didn't have a chance...before..."

"Before I tried to shoot you?"

_Yeah, that wasn't very brotherly of you now was it?_

"You told me he was DEAD! You told me... he... Shit, keep talking Sammy... please..."

_I mean, come on, trying to kill the only person on the planet who may have given two shits about you? That is so not cool. Look at him. Closely._

"Dean? Stay with me bro, focus on me. Look at me man. Don't listen to it..."

_Just look at him Dean. You can see it, I know you can. He doesn't care about you anymore. You are damaged. You drag him down with you. He thinks you are losing your mind. And he is right!_

"Dean, you okay? Talk to me dude. What's going on? Move your hands, please, let me see your face. You need to look at me! DEAN!"

"I...I can't think S'my. He's cutting me up from the inside out. He knows. How can he know about..."

"About what?"

"About... about me. And you. And dad. How does he know about all of it?"

"What? Dad?"

_See that look Dean? Look at him. Keep talking. He already thinks you've lost your marbles. Go ahead. Put a little more icing on the Dean crazy cake._

"Just...forget it. Doesn't. Matter. What about him? Please Sam, we gotta find out what makes this nut job tick!"

_Ouch. Manners Dean. Isn't that like...what's the saying? The pot calling the kettle black?_

"Listen, I think we need to get the hell out of here. Get some fresh air and some food. We can do some research at the diner. What do ya say?"

"I don't know Sammy... I'm not feeling my best right now. Don't wanna disappoint the waitresses right?"

"Maybe you can take the night off for once Romeo."

_Isn't that just typical. You are such a pain in the ass. Do you really know how many times Sam has had to watch you parade around with all of those sluts and whores? It makes him sick. YOU make him sick. You disgust him. You are a dirty, back stabbing, father murdering son of a bitch!_

"Dean, it's happening again isn't it?"

"Y'h man. This bites... it's like he is sharing all my thoughts... my memories... my experiences... it's... it's hard not to listen you know?"

"I hear ya and that's all the more reason you need a distraction. Get out of this crappy motel room and get out for some air and different surroundings. Okay?"

"Okay Sam. Okay. I just gotta... gotta take a leak. You get the gear ready, I'll be right out."

"Alright but try to be quick okay? We just, we don't know what this thing is capable of."

_Oh, I think you are starting to get the idea Dean. I can hear everything. I can see everything. Pretty soon there won't be any Dean left. You willpower will be gone. You will go mad. And you will take your precious little Sammy with you._

"Just get our stuff ready Sam, just need to drain the lizard."

"Ugh, not a nice visual at all dude!"

"You're just jealous... "

_Aw, what's the matter Dean, feel like you are starting to crack? Boy, you don't look so good. Look like maybe you have met your match. Because you know, I can feel it starting. Your grip on reality starting to slip. The control of your well crafted wall starting to crumble. Brick by brick. _

"Why are you doing this?"

_Well now, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for me if I told you would it? I think geekboy's research will shed a little light on the subject. Now now, run along like a good little soldier Dean. _

"Dean, hurry up dude, don't make me break the damn door down!"

_Why do you let him talk to you like that Dean? You are the older one. You are the wiser one. You are the one always putting him ahead of yourself. He really can be annoying sometimes. Right? Don't you wish... just once in a while... that he was gone?_

"Of course not you piece of god damn shit! Just shut up! Sam is the only thing that matters to me. And NO! I don't ever wish that he was gone! JUST SHUT YOUR FRICKEN MOUTH YOU SPINELESS BASTARD!"

"DEAN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! NOW!"

"I'm okay Sam. Chill. Just talking to myself again. You know, another day in the screwed up life of yours truly. Can we go now? I really want to find this guy and turn him into dust. He is really starting to piss me off."

_Bravo. Another fine show. You really are good. _

"Okay bro, let's get out of here. And by the way, I will do the driving."

"But..."

"Save it Dean. Come on, really? You think you should be driving when you are hearing voices? Not gonna happen so just hand them over like a good boy."

_And now he is insulting your intelligence? He practically called you stupid. AND crazy. That doesn't sound like someone who cares Dean. That sounds like someone who needs to shut their mouth._

"Yeah. Maybe."

"What?"

"Nothing bitch, let's get this show on the road."

_Yes, let's get the show on the road. Indeed._

**TBC... Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi and thanks for coming back. I apologize for how long it is taking with these updates, life has been interfering with my writing for the past few weeks. I appreciate everyone who has taken a look at this story and to those who have sent along reviews, I thank you very much! I hope you enjoy, feel free to drop me a line to let me know what you think.. Thanks again! :**

* * *

"Dean? How are you holding up?"

_Oh brother. That really is annoying isn't it? That tone. I think it sounds a bit condescending don't you? He never used to talk to you like that. Are you just going to sit there and take it?_

"Still with me?"

_Look at him. You see that? The way he constantly looks you over, trying to gauge your mental state. He is just waiting for the moment when you finally snap. He wants you to. Then he can finally be the one who takes control. But that should be you Dean. That is your job. You aren't going to let him take that away from you, are you?_

"Stop it already Sam!"

"What? Stop what Dean? What are you talking about?"

_Typical. He always plays the innocent. But he isn't. Really, when you think about it, really think, it is all his fault. His birth changed everything. Your happy little life changed. He took your mommy away from you. She died remember? All because of him. You know it. And so does he. You need to make him pay._

"Dude, talk to me!"

"Nothin' Sammy. Nothin'. I'm good."

"Uh-huh."

He doesn't believe you. It's that tone again. He never believes you. He can never accept what you say as the truth.

"Whatever. Anyway, we're here. Do you think you're up to going inside? Maybe a juicy burger and fries will clear your mind for a bit. Right?"

_He's talking to you like you are a child again. Bribing you with food? Please, he really does think you have a brain of a five year old._

"Dean, snap out of it bro! You need to keep talking to me okay? I know you are not fine and I know that crazy bastard is talking to you. So you can stop with the act. You need to tell me when and what he is saying to you alright? You need to keep talking."

"Yeah Sam. I know. He is a nasty piece of work. It's like...he's trying...trying..."

"Trying what?"

"Like he is trying to turn me against you. He knows everything Sammy..about mom...dad...everything and he is using it. To make me hate you..."

"To hate me?"

"Yeah, putting thoughts in my head...and the worst part? It's working. I feel... I can feel it. In the pit of my stomach. I can feel the anger. At you. At myself."

_Good Dean. Tell him. Tell him how you feel. Don't hold back. Tell him._

"What is he saying Dean? Please, tell me."

"No Sam... I... I can't."

"Yes you can. And you have to. I need to know what we are dealing with here. What he is using against you."

_There he goes again. That sounded like an order. There was only one person who gave you orders. He doesn't know. He wasn't there. He abandoned you. Left you to deal with your father and his damn orders on your own. Without any back up. So just who is he to tell you what you can and can not do. He doesn't really care. _

"Stop it. Please. Don't want to... "

_If Jessica was still alive do you think he would still be here? With you? Not a chance. He would have tossed you to the curb a long time ago._

"Tell me Dean. You need to tell me. Now.`

_All he does is order you around Dean. You! He doesn't have the right to do that._

"Stop ordering me around Sam! You are not dad! I don't take orders from you or anyone else, got it! You can't tell me what to do! I decide for myself! You left me alone and now you think you deserve to talk to me like this!"

"Dean, focus on me man. It's me. It's Sam."

"God, I'm sorry Sam. Didn't mean... can't control... he's clouding my thoughts... can't... can't think straight.

"It's okay."

"NO! It's not okay! That isn't what I think! He is twisting it around and making me... he's changing the way I think about things...about you..."

_Come, come Dean. You know that isn't true. I'm not changing anything. I am just making it clear for you. Opening your eyes to what you have always known. Sorry but you can't use me as an excuse. I am here to help. To show you the way your truly feel inside. Don't fight it Dean. You can't fight and you can't hide from what you know. From the truth._

"SON OF A BITCH! You are wrong!"

"Dean?"

_That tone._

"What's going on?"

_Thinks your crazy._

"Are you okay?"

_Doesn't really care._

"Tell me what is happening."

_Ordering you._

"I just... I can't wait to waste this freakin' douchebag!"

"Yeah, there's the Dean I know."

_He thinks you are nothing but a killer._

"Cute.. bitch. Let's get going, I have a feeling things are gonna get worse. Plus, I hear they have a mean burger at this joint."

"Okay man. I could definitely eat."

_I know what you're thinking. You hope he chokes on it._

"No I don't."

_Oh but yes you do. You can feel it. The hate. It's starting to surge up from you gut. Hatred. For this so called brother of yours. He makes your blood boil. He pisses you off. He treats you like shit._

"Sammy?"

_Don't worry Dean. Be patient. Just a little longer._

"Right here Dean."

_I have a feeling it is going to happen very soon now. When you will finally give in to the voices in your head. My voice. You will act decisively. On the anger. On the hatred._

"Don't leave me... please."

_Soon. You will show him exactly how you feel. And finally give him what you know he deserves. Your brother. He deserves to die. And sorry, but so do you._

"I'm not going anywhere bro."

_And you will be the one to do it Dean._

"We really need to hurry."

"Alright, let's go."

_You will be the one that kills him._

"No."

_Yes. And, I will let you in on a little secret._

"Stop."

_After you have killed him. Your own flesh and blood, without mercy, your head will clear. And then, you will realize what you have done._

"Please. Stop."

_And then... _

"Dean?"

_You will kill yourself. Out of sorrow. And guilt. As you gaze upon his dead body._

"Huh. I think I know what happened."

"You do? What?"

"Casper here, he just gave away the big punchline."

"And?"

"He killed someone close to him."

"Okay...what else?"

"Then he... he killed himself."

"That does not sound good."

"Wow, do you think Sammy? We gotta get him."

"Yeah."

"Before the same thing happens to us."

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all... Here is another chapter for your perusal. I hope you will find it at least mildly entertaining. Thanks to all who have taken a look at to those of you who have sent such wonderful reviews - THANK YOU! :) Feel free to drop me a line and let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Okay, here. Got something. I think I found our guy."

"And?"

"Well, says here local man Douglas Webber killed his younger brother Stephen in some kind of delusional rage."

"WOW! No shit! Not exactly a news flash there Sammy. I told you that already! In case you forgot, this clown has been keeping house in my damn head all night!"

"Okay Dean, I know. Calm down. I'm still reading here alright?"

"Sorry Sam. Just... does it say why he did it? I mean, this guy, he was definitely last in line when the screws were handed out right? So what happened? What made him go off the rails and kill his...his own brother?"

_The same thing that is happening to you Dean. The voices in his head. Always there. Telling him the truth. Opening his eyes to the truth about his brother. The only way to stop the voices was to shut his baby brother up. For good._

"Well, umm, it doesn't really go into the details here. I'll have to do some more digging."

_Yes it does. He is such a liar. It does say. But he doesn't think you can handle it. He thinks you're gonna snap and turn into a puddle on the floor. He doesn't think you can take it. Because he thinks. No. He knows that you are weak._

"Sam. Hurry up. Tell me, what does it say?"

"It doesn't say anything. Just give me a minute."

_Yes. It. Does. I should know right?_

"You're lying Sam. Why are you lying to me?"

"What? No, I'm... I'm not Dean. Look, just...I need a little time to sort through all the articles in here. Okay?"

_Look. Watch his eyes. The way they flutter across the screen. He isn't reading. He is stalling._

"Not buying it. You are lying to me Sam and I want to know why. Treading lightly to make sure your mentally challenged brother doesn't cry? Because you think I am a pathetic and weak loser? That's what you think Sam. I know you. I can see it written all over your face."

"What? You're wrong Dean. You know I don't think that. Inside you know. This ass is messing with you. You told me yourself that he is pulling out all the stops to make you hate me. He is confusing you, making you see things that aren't really there. Looking for a conspiracy where there isn't one. I am going to help Dean. You are my brother and I am not going to do anything to hurt you. And I sure as hell know for a fact that you are not pathetic or weak. So, are we good?"

_Blah, blah, blah. It's a broken record that keeps going round and round. He always knows just what to say. And you fall for it. Every. Single. Time. Time to grow a couple and stop letting him walk all over you._

"Shut up asshole."

"What?"

"Not you bro. Okay. Yeah. We're good Sam... but... it's taking longer and longer and it's becoming harder and harder to come back from the edge so you had better keep reading. And fast."

"I get it Dean."

_He's scared to tell you. And you know why. Because he is scared of you. Because he thinks you are gonna freak out. Because he thinks you are unstable. That you always have been. __He isn't looking for anything. He already knows what happened. Why is he hiding the truth from you? _

"Spill it Sam! Take off the kid gloves and tell me what you found out already. Are you scared to tell me? Christ, I am not some kind of delicate fricken flower that is going to break. I'm not the fragile bastard you think I am!"

"Woah, enough Dean. You need to listen. For the last time I am NOT keeping anything from you. Here, look for yourself."

"Ugh. Shit. Forget it Sammy. I'm...you're right. He's...it's... he is getting stronger and I... I'm... I can feel my control starting to slip more and more. You don't know what it's like. A constant drone in my head. Always there. Never letting up. He is driving me nuts. And he is pissing me off."

"Good. Be pissed off Dean. Use that. Remember, he is just some loser who did a very bad thing. And we need to stop him so he doesn't do this to anyone else. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right Sammy. I'm... I'm good."

_No you're not. But, way to keep up the facade Dean. Never letting your true feelings out. Did your daddy teach you that?_

"Frick. Shut the hell up."

"Dean, why don't you try and eat something, maybe a nice slice of pie? Always hungry for pie right dude?"

_Oh my God. The way he talks to you? Like a child. Again. How long are you going to sit back and take it? Come on Dean, time to erase that damn smug smirk off his stupid face._

"Pie? Seriously? Do I look like a fricken moron to you? Do you really think a god damn piece of pie is going to fix this? Going to make me forget all the shitty things you have done to me? Do you?"

"Dean, you need to calm the hell down. And right now, you hear me? Public place remember?"

"Damn it. Again. Shit."

"What can I do? What can I do to help Dean?"

_Now that is just too good of an opportunity to pass up._

"Why don't you start by shutting the hell up for a change! For one damn minute! Huh? How about that?"

"Dean. Slow down your breathing dude. You are going to hyperventilate and pass out if you don't calm down. Focus man. On me. Look at me. Yeah, that's right. That's better. Keep looking at me. I am right here. Okay?"

"Sammy? Shit. This blows."

"I know. I'm closing in on it though. Couple more minutes and I will know where this creep is buried. Alright? Are you back with me?"

_You want to make him shut up. You are tired of hearing him blab on and on, all the while thinking he is the only one who has a brain._

"Dean?"

_His voice. It grates into your head. Stabs at it over and over again. His voice. It makes you sick and you want to cut his throat just to make it stop._

"Stay with me bro. Focus. On me. Look. At me."

_No. Look at the knife on the table. So close. It's taunting you. Teasing you. It wants to feel your hand around it. It wants to help you. Wants to help make that smart mouthed brother of yours finally shut his trap._

"Dean. I can see what you are looking at. The knife. You don't want to hurt me, I know you don't."

"Sam? Help me. Please"

"Do you feel me holding your wrist? Dean? Do you feel it? The contact?"

"Yeah Sammy. Yeah."

"Okay, good. Now hold on to that feeling instead. Use it to focus. To ground yourself."

"Right. Okay. But please, hurry up."

"It's getting worse isn't it?"

"Understatement of the year Sam."

"Hang in there bro. Almost there."

"You need to hurry the hell up cuz..."

"I'm in the zone. Just gotta type the name in. One more minute Dean."

"That's great Sammy cuz... I am... it's all I can do... to resist the constant urge to shut you up. Violently."

"Yeah, okay. Wait... what?"

"You heard me Sam. I want to shut you up. Violently. And. Permanently."

_Yahtzee._

* * *

**TBC... Thanks for stopping by. I would love to hear what you think if you are so inclined! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Well, this is kind of a short-ish chapter. I was itching to write something tonight with a bit of humour and this is what popped into my head in about five minutes. My heartfelt apologies because it is quite possible that this chapter sucks. I do hope however that it is at least mildly entertaining and I do plan to write a longer chapter within the next week (fingers crossed). As always I want to send out a HUGE thank you to each of you who has taken a moment to read this... and to those who take the time to review THANKS SO MUCH!**

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep my talking to a minimum then huh?"

"Not fricken funny dude."

"Come on, it's a little funny. Well, okay, maybe not. But you seem to have your green daggers honed in on me and it's making me a bit on the nervous side. So sue me if I was trying to relieve the tension a bit. Let's not forget that little comment about wanting to shut me up.

"What? Oh right, um, sorry Sam, I didn't mean that. You know that don't you? We're still good right?"

"Of course we are man. I know it wasn't you talking but it still scares the shit out of me."

"Yeah, I'm with you there bro. Welcome aboard the 'some spirit messin' with my brain train'. Just be careful okay. You never know, I may just decide to try and scoop out your eyeballs with this innocent looking teaspoon here."

"Oh, okay, could have done without the visual on that one. How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine of course."

"Uh huh. What about your uninvited guest?"

"Well, I seem to be alone in here at the moment but I ain't entirely sure that's a good thing."

"I think you're probably right. So, let's get the location of his grave and burn this sack of shit before it gets too crowded in that skull of yours again. Sound good?"

"Hallelujah Sammy. And really, exactly how long does it take someone with such slender and nimble girlish type fingers to type in that creepazoid's name anyway?"

"Wow, were you being sarcastic just now? Hard to believe I was actually starting to miss that. And, yes, I am pressing enter. Right. Now."

"Waiting. And waiting. Come on Sam, what is the damn hold up over there?"

"Just chill for a second. Hang on, it's coming up. Oh. Shit."

"What? What's the matter?"

"Um..."

"What does it say? And don't say nothing Sam because your eyes have widened up in a totally unnatural and creepy cartoonish kind of way."

_He knows you are going to crack. Just listen. He is about to talk to you like you have the mental capacity of a walnut._

"Shit. Party pooper. Damn it. You again. Why don't you shut the hell up freak... Relax, not talking to you Sam, I said freak not geek. Thought you were gone Dougie, but it doesn't matter, not long now and you are gonna fry. I will really enjoy taking the match to you... Payback's a bitch you mother..."

_Ha, that's a good one Dean-ie. Why don't you let geek boy over there finish what he started telling you. I don't know if you have noticed or not but he is looking at you like you have just grown another head. He thinks you are crazy. I bet he thinks you made this up. That you are just talking to yourself. That there isn't any spirit or ghost. Just you, slowly losing what little sanity you had left._

"Not listening... not listening to you. You are not going to turn me against him. You won't. YOU HEAR ME?"

"Dean, come back to me bro, just concentrate on me okay?"

_Way to make yourself look even crazier Dean. I hardly have to work at all. _

"Bite me you undead bastard. Sam, time to get this show on the road. What does it say? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Dean, I'm not staring at you."

_Typical. Now he thinks you are paranoid..._

"We'll figure it out. There has to be another connection to him somewhere. Don't freak out alright?"

"So help me Sam, if you don't start talking I am going to kick the shit of you right here in the middle of this piece of crap diner! Don't think I won't do it. I know you think I can't handle it, whatever _it_ is. But I mean come on, I have handled a lot worse things than whatever that screen is telling you about this loser. God, why do you always do this? And, please, before you say it, this IS me talking! OKAY? Now what gives?"

_...and delusional..._

_You have every right and reason to be pissed off Dean._

"Shut the hell up ass clown! I don't need you to help fight my battles for me, I am not some stupid bastard who you can walk all over. Christ, what is it with the people in my life? No one thinks I am smart enough to handle..."

_Why does he ALWAYS keep things from you? _

"Tell me what the hell is going on right now Sam!"

"Okay, okay... um... I just... we have a problem."

_Well duh._

"No shit Captain Obvious! Care to let me in on what the colossal conundrum is? The one that has cut your damn tongue out?"

_Woah...good one. Touche again. Maybe it's time for me to just sit back and enjoy the ride. Don't worry, I'll jump in if you get off track but I think you are ready to venture out on your own._

"Okay Dean. Just relax, of course I'm gonna tell you. It's just.. shit... The dude we are looking for? Well, looks like he wasn't buried after all."

"What? WHAT?"

_Wait for it. Wait for it._

"Cremated Dean. The guy was cremated."

* * *

**TBC.. Please come back for more, I promise the next chapter will be mucho better! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and thanks for coming back. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I appreciate all those who are following along and those who have been kind enough to send along a comment or two. Until next time... :)**

* * *

"Cremated? Sure, why the hell not? That's really great. It's not like I haven't been enjoying the last several hours that I've been able to spend with Mr. Crazy here since he decided to set up camp in my cerebral cortex."

"Finished?"

"Not quite. I'd also like to add that this bites. And one more thing. Ain't this fricken peachy."

"Done?"

"For the moment."

"Okay, I know it sucks but hey, nothing we can't handle right?"

"If you say so Sam. But, what...what are we supposed to do now? How do we get this clown out of my head? What..."

"Calm down Dean, don't panic. We'll do the same thing we always do."

"But there's no body Sam."

"I know but we don't always need a body right?"

"Little more to go on please Sammy. Brain isn't firing so good right now."

"Plan B."

"Oh, okay, yeah. Right, Plan B. Um, care to enlighten me? What is Plan B again?"

"Wow, he really has short circuited something in there hey?"

"Stop smiling Sam."

"Sorry bro, just trying to lighten the mood up a bit."

"Well, you should stop and keep the smiles to a minimum dude. Please. Not playing with a full deck here remember?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll try to be completely serious."

"Man, you are enjoying this aren't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Yes you are. I think you get off on seeing me like this. You like it when I'm not in control."

"That's not true Dean."

"It is. I mean this is your chance right? To prove what an idiot I am?"

"I don't think you're an idiot."

"To show me how superior you are."

"Dean, try to focus man. You are starting to drift again."

"What? No i'm not. I'm just telling it like it is. What you really think about me. I bet there has never even been a Plan B. I don't remember labelling anything like that. You just made that up to keep me in the dark. To make sure you know more than me. And that really pisses me off."

"First of all, you are not making any sense. And second of all, I mean, let me get this straight. Right now you are pissed off because you think I made up the term Plan B to make you look like some kind of idiot? Jesus Dean...that's...you... you're joking right? Shit...I didn't mean..."

"Look at me Sam, is this the face of someone who thinks any of this is fricken funny!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Look, I'll explain it to you alright? So Plan A is the nice and convenient find the body and salt and burn it, end of story. And Plan B? Well, that's where there isn't a body to burn but there is something else that was left behind from the person. Something that is keeping them here. Usually an object of some kind. So, find the object, salt and burn it, end of story. Right? Plan B in all its glory. Ringing any bells for you now?"

"For Christ sakes Sam. You had better knock off the condescending tone that is coming from your pie hole or so help me I am going to start ringing _your_ bells. Get my meaning?"

"Look, let's just forget about it and move on alright? My bad."

"Shit..."

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Head hrts S'm.."

"Dean?"

"Ugh..."

"Talk to me."

"God, why can't he ever just say what he means..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"...instead of being all sneaky about it..."

"Dean?"

"...I mean how hard would it have been to say 'There must be something of his that survived, that is keeping his spirit here'..."

"You are starting to freak me out man."

"...he always keeps things from me. Always. Even now, when I'm at the mercy of some undead dick he still keeps things from me..."

"Come on Dean, time to come back."

"...just another chance to make me look like a freakin' idiot..."

"Can you hear me? Please open your eyes Dean."

"...Sam, he always rubs my face in it. Has to constantly show off how much smarter he is than me. Sure, maybe I never went to school but someone had to stay back and look after what was left of our messed up family..."

"Dean!"

"...and what did I get for it? Nothing. God, both of them. Sam and dad. They always thought I had the IQ equivalent to a sack of hammers..."

"DEAN!"

"...I hate them...so much..."

"DEAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

* * *

"Sammy? What? What's the matter? You okay? What's wrong, you look freaked out."

"I'm fine but are you okay? You totally zoned out there for a minute. How's the head?"

"Damn, I did something didn't I? What the hell did I do?"

"Everything is okay. But, tell me, where were you just now? Was he messing with you again? Was he talking to you?"

"Ummm..."

"Try and think Dean. What do you remember?

"I remember being consumed by anger...and rage...and hate... I... I was so angry Sammy. God, so angry. At..."

"At dad and I?"

"Right, yeah. But... how did you know?"

"Huh, it was really weird. And different this time. You, well, you were fine one second then the next you told me your head hurt. Then you just started talking. But not to me. And you didn't hear me, didn't respond to anything I said, you were stuck in your own mind. But Dean, I could hear you. I could hear everything that son of a bitch must have been saying to you. The way he must twist every one of your thoughts around into something hateful. I'm so sorry Dean, I had no idea what kind of bullshit he's been busy spewing out at you. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Dean?"

"Oh no. Crap. No Sam, that isn't what happened this time. Shit. This is so much worse."

"What is? What do you mean?"

"All that stuff you heard?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't his voice egging me on. Not this time."

"But.. then..."

"Damn. The voice in my head? It was...it was _mine_ Sammy. Which means it's getting worse. Somehow I think... I think..."

"That he's planting those thoughts in your head as your own?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

* * *

**TBC.. Thanks as always for stopping by...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! Long time no see on this story. It's so weird the way that inspiration hits sometimes. Today it came to me while doing laundry of all things! And then, fifteen minutes later... Voila! Here is the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy. Thanks for coming back and having a look. :)**

* * *

"We're gonna find a way out of this. I promise."

"Sure Sam, I know. Gotta use the head, be right back."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, why the hell wouldn't I be? Christ Sam, I'm just heading to the bathroom, I don't need a damn chaperone!"

"Yeah, right, you're okay. Just hurry back alright, I don't like the thought of you being by yourself."

"I hear ya, don't worry, I won't flush myself down the drain. Satisfied?"

"I'm gonna see what else I can dig up."

"Yeah, you do that. Geek."

* * *

"See, told you I'd come back in one, semi sane piece. Nothing like some cold water on the noggin to snap a crazy person out of it. Sam? What is it?"

"Gotta lead maybe. Mother of the boys is just a couple hours from here. I say we go and have a little chat with her, maybe we can figure out what's keeping that ass here."

"Alright then, off we go. I drive."

"Nope. Never know when you are gonna freak out again, can't take that chance bro. Sorry dude but you are taking it easy and I'm driving."

"You always do this Sam! You never trust me! Why can't you just let me have one thing in my life! Ever since dad died ... You blame ME don't you? You blame me for his death! I didn't ask him to sacrifice himself for me! It's not my fault! Maybe you should look in the mirror sometime Sam, you ain't all squeaky clean either you know!"

"Dean. Let's go. Now."

* * *

"How much further Sam, my head feels like it's gonna start spinning around and go all Linda Blair. I'm just so... mad... everything you do is pissing me off."

"I'm just driving Dean."

"Yeah. Like a granny."

"Head hurts?"

"Like a bitch."

"Just close your eyes and try to relax okay? We're still a couple hours out and I think some shut eye will help. You're eyes must be hurting from that constant glare you throw at me every few seconds."

"No, I'm not doing that! Quit making shit up!"

"Deeean..."

"Dammit. But, well, you deserve it Sam! I'm the older one, you should listen to ME!"

"Alright, that's it!"

"What are you doing? Why are we stopping?"

"Just stay in the damn car for one minute, think you can handle that?"

"No wonder I hate you."

"Whatever, just stay right there."

* * *

"Here. Dean?"

"Could you just shut up for a minute? Your annoying, mother hen, high pitched voice is grinding into my skull. Do you even know how annoying your fricken voice is? God, it's... might as well be fingernails on a damn chalkboard!"

"Dean."

"Aw, what's the matter, the truth hurt Sam?"

"Look, I can tell by the squinting and the sweat and the way you keep rubbing your eyes that you have one hell of a headache. So, take these pills and drink some water and try and get some rest jerk."

"Those don't look like regular aspirin Sam, what the hell, are you trying to dose me up with something?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

"Why? Are you serious? Okay, look Dean, you are not rational. You are not thinking straight. You have some lunatic running around in your head and... "

"And?"

"I'm sorry bro but right now I... I can't... I don't know what you are going to do next. You aren't in the game here man so you need to try and trust me, before you hurt yourself... or me. You said yourself you feel rage and anger and are pissed off all the time, so how long before you do something? Before you act on it? Dean?"

"Sammy, I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know that you would never hurt me intentionally Dean, when you are fine. But dude, you are so far from fine right now. I know you are trying your best to prevent it, to fight it, but you are losing Dean. Slowly and steadily he is winning. He is changing you. So please bro..."

"Okay Sam, okay. But, what exactly are these pills then?"

"Painkillers. They won't knock you out but they will definitely take the edge off. You know what I mean?"

"You mean that you want to dope me up to the gills so that I can't defend myself!"

"No Dean. So you can't hurt anybody. I know you, you don't want to hurt me. Or yourself. Or some innocent bystander who looks at you the wrong way right now. So please, I am asking, while you are still trying to fight what is happening, to take the damn pills."

"I don't know Sam, I hate it when I can't think straight."

"Newsflash for you dude, you haven't been thinking straight for hours. I need to concentrate on figuring this out, and I can't do that if I have to constantly keep an eye on you and watch my back, waiting for you to try and 'shut me up, violently.' Remember? So, what do you say? C'mon Dean, I don't want to force you but I will."

"Ha! That's a good one. I'd like to see you try. Alright, sheesh, I'll take 'em, wouldn't want you to break a nail trying to force feed them to me."

* * *

"There. Happy now?"

"Thanks man, I know that was hard for you."

"Yeah, but who cares what Dean wants right? Ain't that in the Winchester bible or something? Commandment number one; make Dean suffer? Ah hell, this sucks. So what's the time on these things?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes. Just close your eyes and let them work. Hopefully, by the time they wear off I will know exactly how to kill this creep and get my stubborn, pain in the ass, NOT wanting to kill me brother back."

"I hope so too Sammy."

* * *

**TBC.. Only a couple more chapters to go. I hope it is still okay and that you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to get a review or several if you feel up to it. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there... thanks for tuning in once again. Thank you to all of you wonderful folks out there who have decided to follow along on this, and an extra thank you to those who have sent a review or two my way, it really does motivate me to continue on! I hope as always that you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"How you doing man?"

"Um… awesmmm… "

"Great, that's really great."

"pills work.. but… thought they wouldn't mk me… dpey?"

"Well, you were always a lightweight with that shit man. I'm gonna go in and talk to mom, see what I can find out okay? You alright to chill here for a few minutes spaceman?"

"K.. s'm.. yeah… m'good… "

"Huh, yeah, looks like you are. Just enjoy it dude and hang tight, be back in a few."

"Shhure… but… need ba'up?"

"No, she's a little old lady dude, I don't need back up. But thanks."

"So…you go hang out wth yer ggirl..friend?"

"Yeah, that's right. Just gonna compare recipes. Get some sleep Dean, I won't be long. Dean?"

"Mmmm…."

"Be right back man."

* * *

_Wake up. What the hell is wrong with you? WAKE UP DAMMIT!_

"Wh..what? S..sam? What's goin' on? Sam?"

_You know what's going on. You let yourself get talked into getting drugged up to make it easier for him. Now he is in that house…right there… and conspiring against you. Trying to convince the person inside that you are crazy and need to be put away._

"No, that's not true. Sam is trying to help. I'm…I'm sick, there is something wrong with me.. right? But, frick, I can't remember, what's wrong with me?"

_Nothing is wrong with you. Little brother thinks you've gone off the deep end. Ever since dad died he has looked at you different, is just waiting for you to snap. After all, he knows it's your fault that he died. He wants to put you away so he doesn't have to deal with you anymore. He can't stand the sight of you, he can't stand to look at you, he can't stand anything about you. You make him sick to his stomach and you know it. _

"No, not Sammy. Sammy loves me. He… He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't lock me up. Not Sam! Not after everything we have been through!"

_Huh. You know you can't convince me Dean, because I am you. And how do you think it would look to him right now if he saw you huh? Talking to yourself? Maybe you really are insane. You don't really think it would take too much to get locked up and the key thrown away do you? Just one little sentence to the right people about how you believe your father sold his soul to save you and you can wave bye to Sammy from your padded room. You are screwed in the head and you know it. So why don't you listen to me, to yourself, get off your ass and stop it!_

* * *

"Thank you so much Mrs. Webber, I appreciate your time and once again, I am so very sorry for your loss."

"You're welcome and thank you dear, I hope that you can help your brother before it's too late. My sons, they were so close but…after their father's death… Douglas, he… he just couldn't cope and it destroyed him. He never would have hurt his brother, never, if he was in his right mind. I just wish… I wish I would have seen the signs earlier, insisted that he go back and get more help. I…."

"There was no way you could have known."

"Thank you for saying so but the wonder never leaves. What would have happened if I….."

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

_Too late. Here they come. Come on, get out of the car, don't just sit here and wait for them to bring out the straight jacket!_

"Is that your brother? He doesn't look well."

"No, no he doesn't. Dean? What are you doing man, you should get back in the car. Please."

"Yeah, you'd like that, so you and the old bitty here can work out a plan to put me away!"

"Ohhh kay, listen Dean, I don't know what you think we were doing but we were just having a talk about her son. About Douglas. Remember? I told you I was going to go in for a minute?"

"That's right dear, we were just talking, nothing more. Now why don't you come inside young man, have some tea and sit down?"

"I've got a better idea bitch, why don't you shut your ugly trap before I shut it for you!"

"Dean! Mrs. Webber, you better get back inside, and lock the door. Please, go...now.. thank you! Don't worry, it'll be okay... I can handle this. Dean, we need to go. Come on bro, time to fix this."

"You traitor! After everything I have done for you, why would you stab me in the back like this, huh? You ungrateful conniving bastard! It wasn't my fault! Why do you blame me? Dad… it wasn't my fault! And I, I am NOT crazy!"

_It's time. End this now. I can't live like this anymore. The distrust. The blame. The lies. This isn't the Sam that I swore to protect, this is an ungrateful, manipulative, ugly son of a bitch who doesn't deserve to breathe! Time to let out all the anger and hate and shame and guilt. First on him, then on her, then on me._

"Ah, just forget it, you don't give a shit about me. And you're right. I'm not worth the air that I take up just to exist. So, tell ya what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna kill you Sam... and then after that your bitch accomplice behind door number two is gonna get it."

"You are not going to kill anyone Dean. Whatever you think is going on it is him, it's Douglas filling your head with that shit, not you! Listen Dean, I know what's keeping him here, I know how to fix…. DEAN!"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't even know what the hell you are talking about! Just a whole bunch of gobbly goo bullshit to keep me in line! NOT ANYMORE! NOT…."

"Stop it Dean! Just stop, get off of me! You don't want to do this!"

"ANY!"

"Get off… please, don't make me hurt you Dean."

"MORE!"

"Sorry dude but you asked for it..."

"Shit. Dean?"

"Son? Do you need me to call someone?"

"No thank you Mrs. Webber, please, you should get back inside. Everything's okay, I've got him. We'll get out of here and leave you in peace. I am so sorry about this, it's just… my brother… he's not doing too well right now. And I need... I need to fix him."

"Is he alright? Are _you_ alright?"

"Umm.. yeah, He's okay, just unconscious. And I'm… I'm okay, just, this isn't my brother, he isn't normally like this. I… I did that to him, I had to knock him out. He... he really isn't like this."

"Like you said earlier Sam, there was nothing you could have done. He had… He had murder in his eyes. Don't blame yourself, you had to do something. I… I just wonder... if that's what my Douglas looked like when he… just please, promise me you will get him the help he needs. And soon son, before he does something to you… or...to himself."

"I will ma'am, I promise. I will."

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Dean? Is that really you man? I hope so, please, don't make you pummel you into the ground again."

"S'm?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm here. How do you feel?"

"Head hrts… what happened? Why am I in the back seat? Huh, where are we? Cemetery?"

"Yeah, long story, doesn't matter dude. But I have some good news."

"Oh yeah?"

"I know what's keeping this bastard around so if you can lay off the 'you deserve to die Sam and so do I' pile of crap maybe we can end this."

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, we need to find Stephen Webber's grave. There is something of his brother's in his coffin with him. We need to find and burn it. Then we can get this horror show over with. Do you think you can handle a little grave digging right now?"

"My favourite past time dude."

"Uh huh. Just do me a favour alright? Keep talking, about anything."

"Why?"

"I need to keep tabs on what your state of mind is."

"I'm fine Sam."

"Oh sure, right, I forgot, you're fine! God! That is such a steaming pile of horseshit Dean! Hell, maybe you don't even remember this, but you tried to kill me a few hours ago… with your bare hands!"

"Really? With my bare hands? I am such a bad ass!"

"Man, you really are unbelievable Dean!"

"Okay, okay, look... I am freaked the hell out because you're right, I don't remember that. None of it! So, excuse me if I am cracking jokes that are in extreme poor taste alright? I'm sorry Sammy, I don't know what else to do, it scares the shit out of me that I tried to hurt you, to kill you. I'm not myself and if I am starting to black out then... well... let's just get to the grave desecration already okay? Before I try to kill you again, because I'm pretty sure that would suck."

"No shit. And you call me Captain Obvious?"

* * *

**TBC... Please send along your thoughts if you wish, I love to hear what folks think! Thanks for stopping by! :)**


	11. Final Chapter

**Hello there. I feel that I have to apologize, this story really seems to have gone off the rails and although I had thought about just letting it sit and stew until inspiration found me again, I thought I had better put it out of its misery. I do appreciate all of those out there who have taken the time to read and review, it truly does mean so much! I hope that you will be able to find even an inkling of enjoyment out of its conclusion. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

"Okay, there it is. Let's get to work before Jekyll makes another appearance. Are you good Dean?"

"Wow.. Jekyll, that's fricken hilarious dude. Yeah yeah, of course, always good Sammy. Let's light 'em up!"

"My thoughts exactly…"

* * *

"You know, this would go a lot quicker if you weren't a spineless piece of crap, you sure missed out on the brawn part huh… but then you aren't much of a scholar either. Tough on the outside, a scared little boy on the inside. Pathetic."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything Dean. Just, keep digging alright? You are imagining things. Thank God, okay, let's make sure that damn picture is in here. We don't want you to start crying right?"

"But… what the hell Sam?"

"I didn't say anything Dean. But, if I was going to it would be something along the lines of what a waste of air you are. Or how dad sacrificed himself for a total loser. That's what you are Dean, a big, pathetic, waste of space."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Woah, Dean! Stop! Damn it! Listen to me! Look at me bro… c'mon, just look at me… what the hell is happening?"

"Gotta finish this Sam.. soon… please… I'm hearing things. You are… he's twisting your damn words around. "

"Well that's just great. C'mon, help me get the lid off and we'll get the hell out of here. Okay? Are you with me? Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm with you Sammy."

* * *

"Okay, one mind altering dick on his way back to wherever the hell he sprang up from."

"For shit's sake Dean, quit with the act already, I can see right through you. You know you are the cause of all of it. Mom… Jess… Dad… No matter how many times you save someone; how many bodies you burn it will never be enough. Doesn't matter, they are still dead and you are still the one who let them die. I bet mom and dad wished you were never born. I… I wish you were dead, you sack of shit."

"I'll kill you, you fricken BASTARD!"

"DEAN! What the hell! Shit, put the shovel down!"

"No, I don't think so. I have wasted my life all right, doing everything to protect you, to keep you safe. And you just spit it back in my face! Pathetic huh? Weak and stupid and the cause of all the bad things that have happened in your life? I can't take it anymore Sam, this has to end…. Now!"

"Deeeean…. Please…. Listen. You have a spirit messing with you… we are here to finish him off and get you back to normal. I know you don't want to hurt me Dean. Just, please, think about it. It's me, it's Sammy. _Your_ Sammy, and you will hate yourself if you do this. DEAN!"

"Sammy? Damn it, not again! You okay?"

"Yeah dude, I'm okay. Just help me up, and put down the damn shovel okay?"

"Right, okay man, yeah. Shit, did I try and take you out with a damn shovel?"

"Forget it, you can feel guilty later okay? I'm fine… just fry that sucker already."

"With pleasure. Son of a bitch is really starting to piss me off. Crispy fry time jerk off!"

"Ditto. Dean, behind you!"

"SAM!

You son of a bitch.. SAM!"

"Tsk, tsk Dean, now that we are face to face again why don't you just forget about that ungrateful sack you call your brother. Don't worry, he'll be fine. Huh, or maybe not. You know my brother and me, we used to be close. I looked out for him, protected him from the violence of the world. And then…. Well, you know what happened next, you are living it. Dad dies, younger brother blames older brother, thinks he should have been the one to bite it. He thought I was losing my mind over the guilt of what I did. I couldn't let him lock me away so I…. I…."

"You killed him you sick bastard."

"Just like you are going to kill Sam. You were a tough one, I'll give you that. Resistant and defiant to the end, but the game's over now Dean. Just stay still, I promise it'll all be over soon."

"Yeah, it will, but not for me, you murdering freak!"

"You're stalling Dean. And as entertaining as this has been it's time to watch Sam die, at the hands of his own brother."

"Heh, that's a good one. Is that what gets you off? Uh, sorry to rain on your parade fugly but.. well, I don't want to ruin the end of the story but man, you totally screwed this up sunshine."

"Ooh really, and how's that?"

"While you've been busy laying down your line of bullshit on me, which reeks something fierce by the way; and while you've been trying to convince me that we are the same? Well, hate to break it to you but my baby brother, the one you have been working so hard at getting me to kill? Well, he's been busy too, setting up the damn fireworks. So listen to me and listen good, you heartless, freakin bastard. You may have been ten kinds of crazy or maybe you were as sane as they come, but it doesn't change the fact.

You murdered your own brother. And then you took the easy way out so you wouldn't have to live with the fact that you killed him in cold blood. And God knows how many other people you have killed because of your weakness, as if it would somehow change what you have done. But that ends tonight. _You_ end tonight. It's too bad for you that you like the sound of your damn voice so much. You are one sick son of a bitch and it will give me nothing but pleasure to watch you burn. Now it's time to pay. Sam? We good?"

"Yeah bro, we're good."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"How do you feel Dean?"

"Empty inside."

"What?"

"All alone. Vacant. By myself. Just me. Man, it's fricken awesome dude! Ah, I missed myself Sam."

"Cute. Well that was fun."

"Sam, seriously, are you okay?"

"Enough already dude, I'm fine Dean. And you call me a mother hen? I'm just glad to have you back. I mean, that was close, really close. I thought I was gonna lose you... or have to watch you kill me. That definitely would have sucked."

"Ah Sammy, that wasn't gonna happen. I planned this whole thing. Had to make it look real so asswipe would materialize and we could use my brilliantly planned distraction as a way to nail him. Uh... and... sorry for all the things I said Sam, I was just playing the part man."

"Yeah, sure Dean. I know man. I know."

"So... are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
